botanybayfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Rules
Each Sim or Roleplaying Group involved in Play with Botany Bay has their own sets of rules. Players are encouraged to become familar with ther rules before play. While some rulesets are detailed, a casual look though is prudent for those wishing to enjoy the game. New Players are generally encourged to visit, without having to read though a sim's entire rule package, in order to become familar with the sim itself. Botany Bay Main Rule Set Welcome to Botnany Bay, The Place for Sci-fi roleplaying in Second Life. Botany Bay is an adult Sci-Fi Roleplaying Sim; as such you, the player, will be taking on the role of a resident or visitor to a small colony in the far reaches of space. Like many Sim’s on the SL Grid, we try to maintain a setting for the enjoyment of all players, while very open to what we allow, we also understand that not all things are appropriate for all players, though the beauty of second life is, if this is not the Sim for you, there probably is one on the grid that is. In the effort to maintain this setting, we’ve developed the following rules and regulations, to help maintain the illusion we’ve created for everyone to play in and enjoy. If you have any questions, please contact any of the Sim’s admins, or ask your fellow players, we all strive to be helpful here. We ask that as you engage in play here on Botany Bay you abide by the following Creed: 1. I will maintain the illusion of the game by staying in character whenever possible. I will withhold out of character comments until absolutely necessary and even then I will whisper or IM them to the other players. 2. If I discuss the game with other players out of character, I will not allow my character to be influenced by this knowledge without express permission of the other players. I will take the time to allow my character to learn these things on his or her own during the course of the game. 3. I will separate myself as a player from my character as much as possible. While I understand that a lot of myself goes into my character and because the game is so very intense often real emotions will be drawn from me as a player, I also understand that my character is not me. 4. If I am not in the mood to play, I won't interrupt other people's games by coming into it out of character. I will find others who are not in character and go somewhere meant for out of character discussion. 5. If I, as a player, feel that my character has been treated unfairly or that another character has overstepped the bounds of their abilities, I will approach the other character's player privately and discuss the situation in a calm adult manner and try to come to a resolution or compromise. 6. I will accept the hand that is dealt me in the game, understanding that it is a game and it's not about winning or losing, but about playing. 7. I will not allow setbacks in the game to be blown out of proportion. If I am overly emotional about what is happening, I will step back and not play until I can compose myself. 8. I will not carry grudges against fellow players. My character might not like another character, but again, I am an adult and understand that they are 'characters' and not the player that portrays them. 9. If I find that I simply can not get along with another player, I will avoid playing with them. But I will do so in a way that does not draw attention to this and I will not badmouth or otherwise slander the other player as such actions only makes myself look bad. 10. If my character is killed, I will obviously grieve for the loss, but I will also view the situation as an opportunity for me to grow as a player. By starting anew with a fresh identity, I will be able to leave all the negatives of that character behind - any grudges, dislikes or just plain bad habits- and take away the good, thus making my next character even better and more interesting. 11. I, as a player, will keep an open mind and allow people to play their characters the way their imagination leads them regardless if their interpretation matches that of some book, guideline...or creed. In order to assist players in adhering to this creed the following rules will be enforced by the Sim staff: - No OOC chat in Non-OOC Areas (keep it to IMs) - No God Moding of Meta Gaming GodModding is when someone takes control of a character other than they're own, controlling it either be it with fighting or just normal playing. Forcing them to take a hit or fall etc. MetaGaming is when a player uses OOC information in RP to gain the upper hand. Doing either of these will result in warning then punishment if needed, aka suspension or ban. - Adhere to the Sim Theme and Setting Limitations ( Info on the Setting and Theme can be found in the background note cards) - No child avatars Do to the adult nature of the RP, please refrain from child avatars at this time. - Radars, scanners, gadget huds, overuse of avatar lighting, etc, is not allowed. Botany Bay is currently located on a Homestead Island, server perfomance is greatly affected for ALL when these devices are used. - Gestures, sounds, or unnecessary animations which are found to be distracting to others are not allowed. - Due to limitation on prim, and our desire to provide as much as we can; we ask that you think before you rez something. Objects rezzed by players will often be returned if found unattended. If you rez something, keep it low prim, and get rid of it when you are done with it. - At this time, any weaponry other than small arms and melee is not allowed, port authority will gladly check and hold your assault rifles, and rocket launchers. We will ask that all high lag weapons be left at the port authority as well. - Your character cannot hear through solid walls, floors, or ceilings. Disregard what you are not intended to hear. - Discerning character knowledge through an identifying group tag is not allowed. If your character cannot gain knowledge about another character through RP means, then you are not privileged to that information. - Invasion, vandalism, or hostile takeovers of opposing factions or private properties within Botany Bay is only allowed when the other party is present. In many cases, a Admin will be required to resolve or approve conflict between major factions or corporate entities. - Alien and other fantastic characters are not only allowed, but encouraged, however all advantages should have associated disadvantages, races or characters considered to be 'power gamer' or 'god modding' will be addressed by staff on a case by case basis. Remember, if your all powerful, your no fun to play with,... and we will not. - Slaverly is Legal and a way of life in the outer rim, as such Slavery and slaves are legal to play in Botany Bay. That being said, just snatching slaves from the streets will be frowned upon and my get your character arrested or worse, snatching customers is bad for bussniess. Characters wanting to be captured or enslaved have many routes, the upper plateau area is open for hunt and capture RP, slaves can always be bought in the marketplace, perhaps you were just captured and brought to the market, and need to be broken and trained? IM or drop a note with the Slavers for more information. - While we keep an open mind on avatars and shapes, some have been found to not fit into the theme of the sim, some examples include but are not limited to: o Oversized Avatars o Cartoon Charchters o Walking vegetables o Superheroes o Daemon / Angels - ( base an alien race off the Mythological, powers not 'magic' ) o If in doubt, ask and try it out, the player base will tell you, or an Admin. (Furries are allowed as well as they adhere to to the other avatar limitations) - Small Craft (shuttles and the like) are allowed, please keep them under 30 prims Last but not least .... Have Fun! Please remember that this is for fun. Don't feel pressured to do anything you don't like or feel comfortable with. We all have days we feel one way or another; don't feel guilted into anything you are not enjoying. We can all have fun here if we remember to not only respect each other, but respect ourselves as well. **** Beta Rules .... 6 September 2009 **** **** Botany Bay Event Etiquette: Botany Bay is building a reputation for providing regular events for our members and visitors. Events are themed IC events or parties. Generally events are run by the Sim’s small staff of moderators to build on the ongoing, sim wide, story arc. Running an event is no easy task. We do so though, to further the sim’s ongoing stories, and spawn new roleplay opportunities for you, the player. With this in mind, please refer to the following guidelines while participating in a Botany bay Roleplay Event: 1. Please do not use ooc local and group chat. The event planners are likely to use group chat to speak to all event participants to overcome SL chat range limitations, constant ooc comments disrupt the enjoyment for all. 2. Please keep IMs to the event planner during the event to a minimum. There may be up to 18 players involved in an event and IMs can quickly become overwhelming. 3. Slow Down … we can’t say this enough. We know you’re excited and want to participate meaningfully in the event. But the moderators as easily overrun by players running off and posting faster than the mod team can reply. If you rush the event, then you will surely miss out on the story seeds and details the event team has planted for your enjoyment both during and after. 4. Combat – Slow Down… MORE! Yes we understand you have nifty scripted weapons. Those are only props. Combat is TURN Based, if you run around and shoot scripted weapons like you’re playing Halo, then plan to be disappointed when the moderator’s bad guys ignore your shots. Post your actions in clear, open chat, and wait for the other side to get a chance to post. Limit your actions and movements to what you can do in 15 seconds, as this is the length of our ‘combat turn’. We don’t use meters, so running around going pew pew pew, accomplishes nothing. 5. Be ready to post when it’s your turn: We all love descriptive posts, but if there are 15 folks in the event and you take 5 min. to post your replies, well we’ll bog down and get nothing done. If you’re a para poster, then have it ready to go when we get to you. 6. The Moderators will post the ‘action order’. It’s arbitrary , sorry, but get over it. 7. Events are different than our usual open RP, they usually have Intent. This said, particularly at the end, be respectful of the moderation’s ruling. If they say the shuttle can’t be flown, then it cannot. This is an extension of the consent rule, we build events to have a flexible outcome, but some things aren’t on the table. This is to enable the full telling of the story arc over time. Be patient with us, and you’ll find you’ll enjoy what we have to offer. This is not to say that outcomes are predetermined, they are not, but like everything we run events within a general ‘box’. 8. Part of the ‘box’ of many of our events is wormhole travel. The wormhole is a storytelling device, that allows us to set up the parameters of our story. The characters will learn more of the ‘story’ of the wormhole over time. This said, it can’t simply be ‘hacked’ meaning travel though the wormhole is currently limited to moderator sanctioned events, and only via shuttles alpha and gamma, unless the players discover a new way though moderator run RP. Other Sim Rules Araxes Unified Rules Rules of Engagement - Araxes Meter Combat Event 5-18-2012 Open Borders Rules For Dragons Egg Category:OOC Information